Tug
by VirtualDraconium
Summary: Light wants to sleep. L wants to go and get cake. A small battle of tug of war ensues. LxLight. Probable OOC…


_**A/N:**__ I've had one of those mornings. You know the ones. Where, after yet another night of insufficient sleep you wake up and you alarm clock tells you it's eight o'clock and it's not ringing, but you get up anyway. And then proceed to find out that your alarm clock lied to you and it's really half seven, and you just want to go back to bed, but it's not really worth the scant few minutes of sleep you'd actually get out of it. And then you have to go to a lecture. And then, when that finishes, and you go back home to have a quick nap before lunch, and suddenly you get the idea for this which you have to write down now before you forget about it. And I know it's probably very alike a lot of the LxLight one shots on here, but it's really my first one so I don't care._

_Oh, and Happy Birthday Dragonrider4000! I know it's early, but your proper present will be late. You will get it at some point, but in the meantime I hope this will do._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own death note, but I do own an alarm clock which deserves to be smashed into a bajillion pieces._

* * *

It was… about three in morning, or so Raito guessed, as he lay on the sofa in the investigation room half asleep. He wanted to go to bed, but with L being an insomniac who dedicated most of his nights to work rather than sleep, this wasn't allowed, and he had to make do with napping on the sofa.

He was just drifting off, listening to the reassuring sounds of L typing away at the keyboard accompanied by the occasional rustle of a plastic wrapper as the dark-haired genius munched his way through yet another mountain of sweets.

He supposed that his lack of proper sleep was largely his own fault. After all, before he'd found that lead that had brought L out of his depression, L had had no qualms about accompanying him upstairs and letting him sleep peacefully. Not that he regretted it. he hadn't liked seeing the detective looking despondent, and the hours of work he'd put into finding the lead to Yotsuba, as well as his present sleep-deprivedness were most certainly worth it for the radiant smile L had given him when he presented his findings.

He'd just managed to finally fall asleep when: THUD! He tumbled off the edge of the sofa and hit the ground in an ungainly mess of limbs. He pulled himself into a vaguely upright sitting position and glared round the room blearily. He spotted L standing a short distance away, attempting to look innocent whilst holding the chain in both his hands. Raito rubbed his wrist; L had pulled the chain and yanked him off of his makeshift bed, and it hurt.

He glared at the detective. An expression which would have worked better if his hair wasn't mussed up, and his eyes weren't drooping as sleep threatened to take over once more.

"What did you do that for?"

Letting the chain drop from his grasp, L attempted to pull an innocent 'who me?' expression, before giving up under the weight of Raito's glare. He gestured towards the kitchen. "I ran out of sweets. I wanted to get myself a slice of cake. But I found myself hindered." He shook his wrist, making the chain clink. "And Raito-kun did not respond when I called his name."

"That would be because I was asleep, _genius_," was Raito's venomous reply. "I understand that this is a concept that you may be unfamiliar with, since you don't seem to need it to function. However I do. _And_ I was enjoying it."

"I see Raito-kun is angry with me… Perhaps some cake would make him feel better?" L tugged hopefully on the chain, hoping to persuade the stubborn teenager to come into the kitchen.

Raito's glare hardened. "No, Ryuuzaki. Cake will not make me feel better. A few hours of uninterrupted sleep would make me feel better. But I seem to be having trouble acquiring this of late." He stood, and took a step back towards the sofa, yanking on the chain, causing L to stumble forwards giving him enough slack to sit back down. "I don't see why you couldn't ask Watari to get you cake. That's what you usually do." said Raito, as he rearranged the sofa cushions that had been disarrayed when he fell to the floor.

"I couldn't possibly disturb Watari at the moment Raito-kun. He's sleeping."

Raito looked stunned. "So it's ok to disturb me from sleep instead?"

"But of course Raito-kun. How could you possibly imply that disturbing you from your sleep is the same as disturbing Watari?"

Raito stared on incredulously. L chose to give him a better explanation.

"Watari is a deeply trusted associate, and a long term acquaintance of mine. Raito-kun however, is supposedly a good friend of mine, and therefore should be more forgiving. Plus he may also be Kira, the serial killer who's out to get me, and causing him sleep deprivation may work out in my favour in the long-run."

L missed the hardening of Raito's features at the mention of the name Kira, but didn't miss the teenager standing up to glare at him.

"Does this mean Raito-kun is coming to the kitchen?" L asked, ignoring Raito's angry face in favour of winding him up further. Raito stood still and took a deep breath in an attempt to refrain himself from throttling the detective. After all having a dead L hanging off his arm would be terribly inconvenient. And would increase the odds of him being Kira quite considerably. L however chose to interpret this as Raito giving in and tugged on the chain encouragingly. "Come on Raito-kun, we'll be five minutes."

Raito's eye twitched warningly. He wanted to sleep! He didn't want a five minute trek to the kitchen which would surely make him just awake enough that he would lose the foggy sleep haze, and have trouble going back to sleep. He tugged on the chain harshly; causing L to stumble forwards a couple of paces. He promptly regretted this as he remembered L's once is once philosophy, and he too was suddenly pulled dramatically towards the other. Not having sufficiently prepared for L's retaliation he managed to crash into the detective, who caught him by the shoulders.

What he _really_ wanted was to hit L, really hard. But that wouldn't work. He'd just end up getting kicked in the face again, and Matsuda wasn't here this time to break up their fight with a stupid comment. So instead he shut his eyes and started to count slowly to ten

_One… two… three… you don't want to hurt him… four… five… hmm, what's that smell?... six… seven… it's kinda nice, like strawberries… eight… must be L… nine… he's saying my name… he's got a nice voice… what the hell am I thinking?... TEN!_

He opened his eyes, blushing as he realised how close he was standing to the detective. He struggled for a moment, wanting to step backwards and away from the close proximity, but L's hands held him in place. The detective peered up into his face, causing Raito's blush to deepen.

"Oh good. For a moment there I thought you'd fallen asleep again. Now we can go to the kitchen."

Still blushing, Raito scowled and crossed his arms stubbornly. He refused to go into the kitchen. Although now it was more a case of winning the argument than getting back to sleep.

In a final attempt to get Raito to come along willingly, L pouted, his eyes widening with an expression of hope. But L had tried his puppy dog eyes on Light before, and despite wavering slightly at the adorableness of the expression, he remained resolute.

Giving up on his various methods of persuasion, L started to push Raito across the room towards the kitchen. This was aided by the slipperiness of Raito's socks on the uncarpeted floor compared with L's bare feet. Raito's eyes widened as he found himself sliding backwards across the floor. This wouldn't do, he was losing. In an uncharacteristic lack of forethought, he leaned into L's grip and started to push back. This did not have the effect he was hoping for, and instead of stopping his feet sliding inexorably onwards towards the kitchen, it shifter his centre of balance and caused his feet to slide out behind him, causing him, and the detective now supporting his weight to crash to the floor.

* * *

_Mmm… warm… nice… soft… _said Raito's brain, and thus he snuggled down into the pillow below him unthinkingly. _Although it's a little bony in places… wait, what?_

He pushed himself up with a start. What he'd mistaken for a pillow was actually a detective. L was looking at him with amusement, but with a faint dusting of pink across his cheeks. Raito thought the small amount of colour made him look pretty, and then blushed himself as he did so. L was not pretty. L was annoying, and depriving him of sleep, and had made him fall on the floor _again._ Well, not so much as on the floor, as on top of L. Thinking that particular phrase caused his blush to deepen and he averted his eyes from those of the detective.

"Why, Raito-kun. That shade of pink is quite becoming on you." Said L with a smirk. "Whatever could have caused it?"

Raito was too flustered to come up with a coherent lie, so instead turned his head to one side as L sat up, bringing their faces into closer proximity. L breathed into the teenager's ear causing him to shiver involuntarily and whispered "I think I know why."

Raito attempted to back away but L caught hold of his shoulder again and pulled him closer. _No… he can't know! Know what? I don't even know what! Well, actually maybe I do, but…_

Raito's internal monologue was suddenly cut off as L tugged him the final couple of inches causing their lips to meet. For a few moments Raito sat passively, confused as to what was happening. Then he realised the detective was, for whatever reason, kissing him. He decided to join in, and kissed back, enjoying the sweet taste of the detective.

A couple of minutes he pulled back, breathless and flushed redder than before, somewhat disbelieving of what had just happened. The detective flashed him another one of those winning smiles and asked "Will Raito-kun come to the kitchen now?"

As if entranced, Raito stood and followed L into the kitchen without any further complaint. He sat down on one of the kitchen as L rummaged through various cupboards and the fridge, searching for a snack. After finally obtaining his precious cake, he turned back round to discover Raito with his head on the table, fast asleep once more with a faint smile on his face. The image caused his face to soften, as it tugged slightly on his heartstrings.


End file.
